


Looking for Dragons to Slay (or Blocks to Mine)

by Reava



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Language, M/M, sorcerer!Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reava/pseuds/Reava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael is really just a villager who's sick of his boring life. But no-one ever told him that leaving the village behind might just mean meeting a sorcerer who manages to jinx nothing but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> First story I'm posting here and my first Achievement Hunter fic, all in one. And then, it's even a Minecraft story. What is wrong with me? Anyway, have some clueless wanderer!Michael and clumsy sorcerer!Gavin, more possibly soon to come. 
> 
> Please point out any mistakes that you spot - this work is un-beta'd. Rated Teen for now, because even I don't know where this will be heading. And language, because it's Michael.
> 
> None of the characters (or environmental blocks) in this story belong to me. Sadly.

There once was a realm that they called The Woodlands. Its people were farmers and tailors and quiet folk, and they were satisfied with what they had been gifted with.

Everyone except Michael, that was. Michael was god-damned sick of this relaxed little village and its content inhabitants and the mother-fucking pigs and cows that everybody and their mother bred. He was sick of this place and so he decided to leave, right fucking now.

Unsurprisingly, there was not a soul that disagreed with his plan. Not that they were happy to see him go... except they were. Michael might have been a lovely young boy once, but growing up he had developed not only a horribly bad temper but also a foul mouth.

Only the deaf old mayor shed a tear or two as he watched him leave.

And so, Michael went South. But where was he heading? To adventures or to other villages? To find a sweet young girl to settle down with or a dragon to slay? To what treasures will his path lead to, you wonder?

...Well, to none, at first. You see, despite living in The Woodlands, Michael still had not seen a forest in his life. He had never been away from the plains upon which the village was situated. He had no damn clue where he was going.

So he was just going to carry on until he came upon something or someone. 

Michael had not expected his exciting journey to become so very boring and exhausting so very fast. After less than a day he felt like never seeing such huge stretches of grass ever again. After little more than two days he was sorely tempted to head towards the desert he could just make out far in the East.

But on day four of his Terribly Dull Journey Into The South, he finally spotted the mountain range in the distance. And he picked up his pace, suddenly once more filled with excitement and a great curiousity that led him straight ahead. 

\- And right into a pit.

This is where the story gets just a little bit... weird, thanks to some wannabe sorcerer that Michael would have rather avoided if he had known of his existence beforehand. Actually, Michael would have preferred dying of thirst in the desert or being eaten alive by a bear from the North. 

Anything, just so he wouldn't have had the dubious pleasure of being picked up by the bumbling if magically gifted idiot that was Gavin, the fucking Sorcerer of the South.


	2. The Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was iron ore that led the sorcerer into the cave. Highly unlikely that he still remembers, after meeting the wanderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After another hour in Minecraft, there came one more idea I had to write down before bed.

There once was a sorcerer who lived in a cave in the South, near The Ruins, all by himself. He had been there for many summers and winters and spent most of his time brewing potions and making up new spells (that even he could barely pronounce after a week had passed). And really, he was happy.

Or at least, he told himself he was. But he was missing something - no, someone, and so he decided to get himself a companion. So he tried.

And he failed. Not one to give up this easily, he tried once more. And when there was no success this time either, he gave it another go, and another, and...

Let's just say: Gavin the sorcerer spent more than a year looking for a companion. And yet he was still on his own when summer arrived once more, and by now the loneliness was gnawing at him, way worse than hunger or pain or cold.

So, incidentally on the same day that Michael left his village in the Plains to head South, Gavin left his comfy little case in northern direction to look for some iron ore in the lower parts of the mountains, where the Caves were. 

He was going to build himself an iron golem.

Unlike wolves (and horses and pigs and cows and bats and ocelots and creepers - that hadn't been one of his brighter days, he had to admit) the iron golems summoned by him would stay and listen to him and protect him (hopefully even from the wolves and creepers he had pissed off on his Quest to Find Friends.)

Now he merely needed a certain amount of iron, which would be easily obtained. If he made it down to the Caves, that was. And if he actually managed to not lose his pickaxe again (for which he had to go back once already, as he had left it behind at first.)

And so, on the fourth day after leaving his comfy cave, he finally reached the Caves at the mountains' foot.

Even before entering he heard a voice, clearly human and hugely unhappy , cursing anything and everything with astonishing vocabulary and enthusiasm. Gavin follwed the echoes deep into the chaotic tangle of tunnels, ducking under low stone formations (once getting hit in the face by a bat instead) and climbing over gravel.

The closer he got, the more colorful the stranger's choice of words became, so that by the time Gavin reached the man, his face was bright red and even his ears felt hot. He hadn't known near as many synonymes for fornication and procreation before leaving on his quest.

"Oh, fuck me," the stranger once more growled, but this time it clearly was because of the sorcerer who just now stepped into the wanderer's field of vision.

And for a mere second (thankfully his descent into madness didn't last long enough for his brain to catch up), Gavin was tempted to offer himself, more than willing to go along with whatever the wanderer asked of him.

Maybe he had been more lonely than he had cared to admit before, as the fire in the stranger's eyes was powerful enough to make him realize how utterly dull his existence had been during the last few years.

Dull it would be no more, with Michael in it, but that he would realize only a little later.


End file.
